


I'll always come back

by ameliepond



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 19:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16770997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ameliepond/pseuds/ameliepond
Summary: An epilogue to The Witchfinders. Yas was scared of losing her friend.





	I'll always come back

After each adventure, the three humans had developed a routine of taking a well-earned nap, each in their own bespoke quarters nestled in the corridors of the Tardis. It was a time of reflection as well as rest, and today was no exception. The Doctor, however, much preferred to keep busy and plan their next destination, in between consuming custard creams, of course.

As she tapped at the Tardis controls, The Doctor struggled with some stray strands of hair which had dried in the wrong position after her (two) incidents in the lake today.

“This long hair is so annoying!” She mumbled, trying not to let it hinder her concentration.

“I have a spare bobby-pin if you want one?” a gentle voice came from a corner of the control room.

The Doctor jumped slightly. Nap time usually lasted a lot longer than that.

“Oh that’s okay! I was thinking about ordering some styling gel anyway. Or maybe I could go to Earth and get a hair-cut. I’ve always wanted a mohawk! Do you think I’d look good with a mohawk?”

Yas smirked as she came out of the shadows and toward the blonde. “I’m sure you could pull it off.”

When The Doctor got a closer look at her friend, she noticed that her facial features were not quite right. Was it her lips? No, they looked perfectly smooth. Her cheeks? No, nice and rosy. But her eyes- yes, her eyes were pink in the places which were usually white.

“What happened to your eyes?” The Doctor asked.

The other girl responded by looking down.

“Yas? Do you need some eye-drops? Don’t worry! I am totally prepared for this. I’m sure one of these drawers is for human medicine…” The Doctor frantically starts to open and close various compartments in cabinets beneath the Tardis controls.

“No… no it’s fine Doctor.” Yas lifted her head to face her friend again. “It’s just…” she stopped again, why was she so embarrassed to say this?

“Just what? You didn’t get any of that mud in your eyes, did you?”

“No… I, I just… Today, when they put you through the witch trial.” Yas’s voice stuttered as her eyes teared up. “I… I thought I was gonna lose you.”

The Doctor abruptly halted her search for medicine.

“Oh.” She responded. “Tears! Of course! Very human thing, tears. Can’t remember the last time I had to deal with those…”

“Sorry.” Yas started to back away. “I’m just being stupid… I’ve only known you for what… like 6 weeks? But when you went under the water… I thought I was never going to see you again.” What was previously just teary eyes turned into a sob.

“Oh Yas!” The Doctor beckoned her friend to come closer. “Come-’ere!” She fiddled with the console with one hand behind her back. “Look!” she produced the contents of her hand to Yas. “Custard cream?”

“No thanks…” replied Yas, still shying away to try to hide her tears.

The Doctor popped the biscuit into her own mouth, hurriedly crunching it. “It’s okay Yas. I’m okay, I’m here! Please don’t cry…” Her mouth was full of food but her words were sincere.

“You were so close to never coming back. I don’t think I could stand it if you didn’t come back…” whimpered the human.

Since Yas wasn’t coming any closer, The Doctor took a step forward, and took the other girl’s hand.

“Yasmin Khan, look at me.” She swallowed her biscuit. Yas looked up, and the two women shared a few seconds of silent eye-contact. The room felt like the world was on fire, but in a good way. The Doctor took Yas’s other hand. “I promise you. No matter what happens… I will _always_ come back.”

“You mean it?” Yas turned her head to the floor, breaking their shared gaze.

“I mean it.” The Doctor squeezed the girl’s hands tightly. “Takes more than a few humans and bit of chain to get rid of me!”

Yas pulled her hands from The Doctor’s grip, but instead of shying away this time, she launched herself into her friend, her arms tightly wrapped around the blonde’s waist.

“I’m glad.” Yas sniffled into some blonde hair. “Because I don’t think I’m ever going to get tired of being near you.”

The Doctor was a bit startled by the spontaneous human affection but decided she didn’t want to move from Yasmin Khan’s grip. Perhaps not ever. She was almost disappointed when the other girl ended the embrace.

Yas gave her friend a smile and The Doctor almost had to steady herself. “R-right!” she span back round to face the console. “What d’you think about Norway?”

**Author's Note:**

> I like to write realistic scenes for Thasmin which I feel could/should have really happened and hope to be doing that for the rest of the season. I haven't written anything in years so feedback appreciated!


End file.
